


喝粥

by untitled_ransom



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitled_ransom/pseuds/untitled_ransom
Summary: 一个pwp而已
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/Kim Doyoung
Kudos: 1





	喝粥

朴炡禹在第三次活动期学到的事情是，把疲惫和心理上的辛苦都藏住，不尊重它们存在的下场就是会被它们的存在宣言击倒，以发烧的形式。

朴炡禹迷迷糊糊地睡醒后，余光瞥见床头柜上有切好的苹果，切面还没有氧化的黄色。朴炡禹慢慢支起身子开始自我投喂。朴炡禹还是有些庆幸是在第三次活动期才终于病倒，队内另一位会做饭的人终于搬回了宿舍。朴炡禹有些无法想象道荣哥如果没有搬回来会怎么样，那现在应该会是朴志焄蹲在他床边一边碎碎念地教训他一边削苹果吧。是志焄哥的话可能会直接拿刀把苹果捅进自己嘴里，而不是像现在这样切成月牙状放在碗里让他自己慢悠悠地吃，朴炡禹想到这里不由得打了个冷战。做一些多余想象的时候，头疼再一次惩罚了朴炡禹。于是朴炡禹放下了手里的苹果碗又缩回被窝里。

“炡禹啊，苹果吃了吗？”金道荣带着一碗粥出现在卧室门口。

“吃了一些，然后头疼就没吃了。”朴炡禹用被子把头裹住，发出黏黏糊糊的声音。金道荣在交往之后发现这小子其实意外地很会在人面前装可怜。

“那别吃苹果了，我给你熬了粥，喝点粥吧。”金道荣坐到朴炡禹的床边顺手把粥放到床头柜上，然后把朴炡禹连人带被子地扶正。

其实朴炡禹完全有力气自己坐起来，他刚刚就是自己坐起来的。朴炡禹只是很享受在道荣哥的照顾下变成没手没脚的软体动物的感觉，喜欢听道荣哥一边抱怨“炡禹啊，你怎么又变重”了，一边又小心翼翼怕把自己弄痛了的温柔手法。朴炡禹是因为喜欢所以才变成了生病只会哼哼的小孩子。

“啊，喂我。”朴炡禹还是捏着被子，全身只露出一张脸，用着很欠扁但又有些可爱的表情在撒娇。

“……”金道荣叹了口气开始端着粥吹气。

“哥，不累吗？”朴炡禹突然很好奇，所以就直接问了。

“你指什么？”金道荣专心的吹着粥，时不时拿勺子去搅拌粥体。

“就是，活动期不累吗，上学不累吗。”朴炡禹似乎陷入了自己的思索，裹在身上的被子就像防护甲一样无意识地卸下来。朴炡禹上身只穿了一件白色的短袖，发烧和捂在被子里而流的汗同时黏着肌肤和衣服。“像这样照顾我不累吗。”朴炡禹望向金道荣，准备认真地听他的回答。

“不累啊。”金道荣笑着回复，简单三个字没了下文，手上搅拌的动作也一直没停。

又是这样，告白的时候也是这样，朴炡禹控制不住地扣着手上的倒刺。告白时支支吾吾地说了好大一段现在完全回想不起来的话，但总之应该是表白了。因为朴炡禹想不起自己准备说的漂亮话的时候，就会重复喜欢哥这句话，仿佛变成了只会说喜欢哥这句话的机器人。每次朴炡禹在金道荣面前都是很狼狈地交出了真心，朴炡禹过于喜欢而感到疼痛的心，朴炡禹因为过于辛苦而感到疲惫的心，但总是被这样轻飘飘地回复了，上一次是哥知道了，这一次是不累啊。

朴炡禹知道不是该纠结越来越少的字数的时候，明明削好的苹果和粥都是道荣哥给生病的自己准备的。但这些东西，只要生病的他撒娇的话，连渡边温斗都会头疼着帮他准备然后送到床边，道荣哥究竟有什么不同呢，朴炡禹在道荣哥身上追寻的、索取的是什么呢。朴炡禹觉得自己似乎只是很执着于道荣哥的回答，那种他在电影里看到的，生病时总会无意间越说越多、越说越碎的话，一个人软弱下来后另一个人也会跟着坦诚的那种话。朴炡禹无声地盯着金道荣，希望后者能够感受到他的视线，然后修改先前敷衍的回答。

但金道荣只是安静地吹着那碗粥，接着伸出舌头舔了下勺子里的粥，试探粥是否已经到了合适的温度。

“哥，现在可以跟我做爱吗？”朴炡禹放弃寻求言语上的回答，他要身体上的，至少做爱的时候，金道荣的身体远比他那张嘴好沟通多了。

“感冒的时候不可以做这种事。”金道荣没有理朴炡禹，把勺子里的粥递到朴炡禹嘴边。“等你好了再说。”

“哥其实根本不喜欢我对不对？连爱都不愿意跟我做。”朴炡禹捏着金道荣的手腕把那勺粥又倒回了碗里。

金道荣有些无语地看着朴炡禹，后者只是执拗地盯着他，眼角明显因为发烧的缘故有些泛红。人在生病的时候会变难缠金道荣不是不知道，但金道荣现在只希望朴炡禹尽快喝完粥睡一觉然后在第二天恢复正常，金道荣叹了口气决定妥协。

“我帮你口，你快喝粥，完事后睡觉可以吗？”金道荣把碗递到朴炡禹手里。

朴炡禹愣愣地接过碗，看着金道荣从床边蹲到地上，开始解他的裤子。

朴炡禹对金道荣的主动感到意外，在他的印象里金道荣是很讨厌口交的类型。从他们有身体关系以来，口交的次数屈指可数，甚至有好几次都是朴炡禹趁金道荣已经没体力的时候半哄半强迫做的，做完之后都被道荣哥狠狠地瞪了，也不让抱着睡觉。

朴炡禹觉得一边喝粥一边被口交的感觉很奇怪，他的目光不知道该放在粥碗里还是往下面去看金道荣的头顶。他尝试性地喝了两三口粥索性放弃了，把粥碗放到盛着苹果的碗旁边。

金道荣的口交技巧实在太差了，朴炡禹实在没法在下面时不时被牙磕到的状态下心平气和地喝粥，更何况做爱的时候喝粥这种事情就是很奇怪，因为朴炡禹不是和道荣哥做爱的时候还可以三心二意的人。

“道荣哥，要不你先舔……”朴炡禹斟酌着用词建议，怕组织不好语言让金道荣在莫名其妙的事情上起了胜负心“你磕得我有点难受。”

金道荣看了他一眼，疑惑地偏了偏头，偶然地把朴炡禹的整根阴茎吃进了嘴里，脸颊侧面鼓起很奇怪的弧度。不合时宜的，朴炡禹想起金道荣勉强自己吃一大块泡菜白肉的样子，他有点怕下一秒金道荣就辛苦地咀嚼起来。

“哥，你还是舔吧。”朴炡禹手捧着金道荣的脸让他慢慢地把自己的阴茎吐出来。

金道荣呆在原地，有些不知所措，毕竟这是他第一次主动口交，没有想到会让朴炡禹这么难受。之前金道荣只是被动地在朴炡禹手的动作下重复吞吐，结果就是，虽然朴炡禹每次都能爽到翻白眼，但金道荣也因此没有学会用嘴让朴炡禹舒服的办法。

“就……”朴炡禹突然对描述怎么让自己舒服这件事有些害羞，尴尬地挠了挠头“你刚刚怎么舔勺子的你就怎么舔吧。”

金道荣还是不明所以，毕竟勺子和阴茎根本是不同的东西。但金道荣觉得愣在原地也不是办法。在做爱这件事上金道荣是爽快的实践派，于是他索性拿过旁边碗里的勺子“那我先舔勺子练习一下，你帮我看着。”

这下轮到朴炡禹无语了，他没想到自己居然要看着金道荣把勺子当成他的阴茎来舔。但金道荣开始舔勺子之后他又觉得这个提议不错。其实朴炡禹以前就经常撑着脸斜着目光悄悄观察金道荣的嘴巴，除了下嘴唇看着很软很好亲之外，舌头也挺不老实的，但他从来不敢给哥哥说，朴炡禹知道他说了之后金道荣只会骂他精虫上脑然后把他推出房间。

可能因为勺子毕竟不是阴茎，金道荣舔起来突然放荡了许多。金道荣先是用舌头把整个勺子都舔了一遍，然后开始认真地舔勺柄部分，最后重复着把勺子整个放进嘴巴里又吐出来的动作。金道荣跪在地上往上看的时候注意到朴炡禹变硬了，不知道为什么男朋友看自己放荡的样子会变硬这件事让金道荣觉得很可爱。于是金道荣舔得更忘情了一些，不时地去观察朴炡禹的表情和阴茎的变化。

不太清楚该怎么描述，但朴炡禹感觉到自己好像在吃勺子的醋，总之他有点羡慕甚至嫉妒那个勺子了。原来喜欢这件事可以荒唐到让人开始嫉妒一个勺子，朴炡禹烧得晕乎乎的脑子莫名得出了这样的结论。但是朴炡禹也不是完全地想让金道荣来舔自己的阴茎，因为他也很享受看金道荣听着自己的下流话变换舔的方式和角度的样子。朴炡禹有些可惜地想，如果道荣哥现在就来舔我的阴茎的话，就看不见这种画面了吧。直接被口交很好，看见道荣哥的下流样子也很好，朴炡禹第一次在有关做爱的事情上摇摆不定。

在朴炡禹纠结着是继续看金道荣舔勺子还是让他换个东西舔的时候，金道荣用手帮他做出了决定。最后朴炡禹是看着金道荣舔勺子的画面释放在了他的手里。朴炡禹双手撑着床边喘气，然后看着金道荣从地上站起来。

现在轮到朴炡禹被金道荣居高临下地盯着。

就在朴炡禹以为要被道荣哥骂了的时候，朴炡禹看到金道荣舔了一下手心，然后从手心一路舔到手臂，把朴炡禹最后溅在手心外的精液舔了个干净。朴炡禹早就知道金道荣是很坏心眼的哥，但没有想到会在他生病的时候变本加厉。

“这下好了吧。”金道荣抽了张纸擦手“你可以乖乖睡觉了。”然后站起来拿着碗准备离开。

“哥，我还没喝粥呢。”朴炡禹站起来把抓住金道荣的手臂，故意地把粥撒到金道荣身上。

“喂，你知道我讨厌衣服被弄脏吧。”金道荣觉得今天朴炡禹的难缠超过了他的想象。

“是哥说要我把粥喝完再睡觉的。”朴炡禹埋下头去舔金道荣被溅到粥的胸口，开始用力气脱他的衣服。

“都说了生病不可以做爱。”金道荣挣扎的同时尽力保持着碗里的粥不要洒出来。

“哥，我都生病了也不愿意听我的话吗。”朴炡禹因为生病而晕乎的脑子让他手上没了轻重。

“哥不听话也就算了，哥为什么也不愿意跟我说话呢。”朴炡禹开始委屈，但往积极的方向去想，现在，至少他和电影里演的一样了，开始无休止地说出本来不打算说出的话，开始以生病为借口吐出伤害自己也伤害别人的话语，至于他的对手戏演员，道荣哥，参不参与都无所谓了。

朴炡禹也不知道自己说了多久，又说了什么，发烧的脑子和当时因为告白而害羞的脑子好像一样混沌，最后是碗掉在地上破碎的声音打断了朴炡禹的话。朴炡禹捏着金道荣的手腕的劲好像太大了，金道荣的手最后不自觉地松开了碗。或许道荣哥又是故意的，因为道荣哥不想继续听我说话了，生病的脑子，伤心的心让朴炡禹冒出了很多混蛋的想法，即使他知道这样不对。

“所以不说的话，炡禹就不会懂吗？”金道荣蹲到地上开始捡碗的碎片，语气里没有责怪也没有教育的意思，只是询问。

“炡禹难道不知道比起语言，行动更不会骗人吗？”金道荣蹲在地上说话的声音有些哽咽，朴炡禹看不见金道荣的脸，声音成为了唯一的线索。

“明明都和哥睡了这么多次，每次哥想做的不想做的全都让你做了。”哽咽仿佛只是朴炡禹一瞬间的错觉，金道荣的语气开始变得强硬。

“就这样了我们炡禹还是不明白吗？”金道荣收拾好碎片后站起来，朴炡禹全程只是愣在原地，不知道该说什么，之前汹涌的话语现在全部都哽在喉咙里，脑中的词汇刚要抓住就又逃走。总之，朴炡禹好像开始明白道荣哥的委屈，因为他也是一样的心情。然后，朴炡禹怀疑这只是情绪在感染，他不是真的明白道荣哥的委屈，就像道荣哥也不明白他一样。

“你再这么胡闹下去，伤心的也许不是你而是哥。”金道荣把碎片捧在手里放到朴炡禹面前“还是说你也想像对待这个碗一样对待哥呢？”

朴炡禹知道这个时候他必须开始辩解，他用眼神示意金道荣把碎片小心的放进他的手里，然后朴炡禹转身把碎片扔进了垃圾桶里，然后坐在床边开始缓慢地告白。

“哥好像在为自己辩解的时候话才会变多，为什么不能在我问哥喜不喜欢我的时候多说几个字呢。可以为了我多说一些话吗，哪怕是不真心的也可以。”

“哥每次听我说喜欢的时候都只是安静的笑，那样是很漂亮没错，也是我开始喜欢上哥的原因没错。但是喜欢之后就会变得贪心，就会想要哥在漂亮的、安静的微笑以外的东西。难道这也有错吗？”

“我最近很累，累到发烧了。但我累的时候最先想到的是哥会不会累。我知道我可能无法分担哥的辛苦，因为成为男朋友的时候，就注定了有一些辛苦我再也无法帮忙分担，比如哥现在因为我很无语的辛苦。好像我说的每句话都会成为哥的辛苦。”

“但是喜欢原本就是这么沉默的事吗，就是投掷了许愿石却得不到回应的事吗。”

朴炡禹也不知道自己说到哪一句的时候开始哭，泪水滴到手上后他才意识到自己在哭。生病的时候朴炡禹会因为有道荣哥的照顾开始变得不争气，原本很有力气的身体开始变得不争气。因为道荣哥总是不给回应，嘴巴不争气，开始说难听的话。因为道荣哥口交的时候很性感的原因，所以阴茎也不争气，很快地就射在了道荣哥的手里。最后朴炡禹以为的，自己因为金道荣而不争气的行为已经没有办法再变得更多的时候，眼眶也变得不争气，开始止不住的流泪。

“炡禹啊，别哭了。做爱吧。”金道荣坐到朴炡禹的旁边给他擦眼泪。

“下不为例。”金道荣揉了揉朴炡禹的头发，又去吻他滚烫的额头。

“不要再钻牛角尖了，我很喜欢你啊。”金道荣又顺着朴炡禹的鼻梁吻到他的嘴唇，朴炡禹哭泣的时候嘴唇总是很可爱的颤抖。

“把感冒传染给哥吧，然后轮到你来照顾我，让你也因为哥感到辛苦吧。”金道荣说完后加深了这个吻，以传染感冒为目的，也以让朴炡禹停止哭泣为目的。

金道荣把朴炡禹推到床的靠垫上，然后又拉过一个抱枕垫在自己的腰和朴炡禹曲起来的腿之间。刚射过又感冒的朴炡禹硬得很慢，于是金道荣努力地用手帮他。“不是说要跟哥做爱吗？现在硬不起来又是在闹什么小孩子脾气。”金道荣靠到朴炡禹的耳边挑衅，然后舔他的耳廓。金道荣知道朴炡禹很受用这套，也知道被挑衅到的朴炡禹会有些恐怖。

感冒的时候体温会比平时更高，金道荣没有想到这样的体温在做爱的时候会让自己如此难耐。不过金道荣还是勉强地维持着主动的体位，动作了两三下后，被朴炡禹抱起来换了让他更轻松的体位。

“现在开心了吗？”金道荣用手搂着朴炡禹的脖子觉得现在的情况有些好笑，因为朴炡禹脸上明明还有脏脏的泪痕但眼睛却是笑着的，朴炡禹笑的时候金道荣也会跟着想笑。

“其实哥的回答不是在敷衍你。”金道荣在喘息的同时努力地说完整的话。

“因为是炡禹，所以哥才会觉得活动，上学，包括照顾都是不辛苦的事。”金道荣能明显地感觉到朴炡禹在他的身体里因为他的话变得激动，又开始觉得朴炡禹可爱得好笑。但一边做爱一边笑是挑衅男朋友的行为，金道荣不得不开始求朴炡禹慢一些。

最后朴炡禹射在金道荣身体里，然后他们抱在一起温存了一会儿。

“哥的不辛苦是真心的啊，是炡禹不相信哥的问题。”金道荣望着朴炡禹的眼睛，诚恳地诉说，就像电影里那样。而朴炡禹似乎终于从自己的幼稚里缓过神来，搂着金道荣的腰开始道歉。

“哥感冒了的话，我会照顾好哥的。”

“我会给哥切除了苹果以外的水果的。”

“还会盯着哥把粥喝完的。”

“也不会缠着哥做爱的。”

金道荣又去吻朴炡禹的额头，发现后者的额头还是在发烫。金道荣起身去厨房又添了一碗粥，回来递给朴炡禹说：“这次你自己喝粥。”


End file.
